In distributed computer networks, being able to locate individual computers, servers, or various other machines on the network is critical. On the Internet, one of the most valuable identification resources is the domain name. Internet domain names provide a convenient way to reference Internet Protocol (IP) numerical addresses. Presently, IP addresses are 32-bit integers. They comprise four numbers separated by periods. Every “host” machine (e.g., computer, etc.) connected to the Internet must be identifiable by a specific numerical IP address. However, people prefer to reference host machines by pronounceable, easily remembered names, referred to as “domain names.” The Internet implements a Domain Name System (DNS) to facilitate matching specific domain names to specific hosts.
The DNS is a distributed database system that allows computer applications to map between domain names and IP addresses. The DNS also provides electronic mail routing information and many other services. Individual components of the DNS distributed database can be cached locally, or stored on any of numerous distributed machines. The DNS data correlates each domain name to a specific numeric IP address. If a computer's local cache does not have the information to resolve a domain name into an IP address, it sends a request to other computers that may contain the resolution information. The DNS affords a domain name some measure of independence from the physical location of a host. The host can be moved to a new location on the network, but it can still be accessed using the same domain name. As long as a user can remember the domain name, the host can always be located, even if the IP address changes over time. This illustrates the value of a domain name that is easy to remember.
Physically, the DNS comprises many servers and other computers or machines that run software and store data permitting computers to query the DNS database. One such machine is the “root server.” A root server is a server computer that maintains the software and data necessary to locate “name servers” that contain authoritative data for a specific domain, such as the “.com” top level domain. There are presently thirteen root servers throughout the world. Name servers are computers that have the software and data to resolve the domain name into an IP address. The data accessible through the name server is often referred to as a “zone file.” A “zone” is a subset of the total domain name space. The domain names in that subset are stored in the zone file for that name server. There is a zone file for each domain space (i.e., zone).
The DNS is organized in a hierarchical, tree structure. A domain name is the label representing a specific domain within the total possible domain space available in the DNS. The highest level in the DNS hierarchy is the “root,” which is technically unnamed but often referred to as the “.” or “dot.” The level immediately below the root in the DNS hierarchy is the top-level domain, or “TLD.” It is called the “top-level domain” because it is the highest level in the hierarchy after the root. The TLD appears furthest to the right in an English-language domain name. For example, “gov” in the “uspto.gov” domain name. There are various types of TLDs. The term “gTLD” is interchangeably used to refer to a “global top-level domain” or a “generic top-level domain.” A global TLD is one that can be registered by an entity regardless of the entity's geographic location or political boundary. For example, a person, corporation, or other entity located anywhere in the world can register a name in the “.com” domain. However, because an entity must have a presence in the United Kingdom to register a name in the “.uk” TLD, that domain is not a global TLD. Similarly, a generic TLD represents a domain in which an entity can register a name regardless of what type of entity it is. For example, because any entity can register a name in the “.com” domain, while only military entities can register a name in the “.mil” domain, the “.com” domain is an example of a generic TLD and the “.mil” domain is an example of a “specific TLD.” The “.uk” domain is also an example of a “country code” TLD, or “ccTLD,” applicable to the United Kingdom. Other examples of ccTLDs include “.fr” for France, “.ca” for Canada, “.jp” for Japan, and “.us” for the United States of America.
By registering a domain name in a particular TLD, the TLD is sub-divided into lower levels in the DNS hierarchy. A second-level domain is the level in the DNS hierarch immediately below the TLD. An example of a second-level domain would be “snapnames” in the “snapnames.com” domain name. The level in the DNS hierarchy immediately below the second-level domain is the third-level domain. An example of the third-level domain would be “portland” in the “portland.or.us” domain name. Further subdivisions can be created in a similar manner. Domain names at each level of the hierarchy must be unique. Thus, while there can be only one “snapnames” registered in the “.com” TLD, there can be a “snapnames. net” domain name.
Historically, domain name registration has been conducted under a Shared Registration System (SRS). The SRS was created by Network Solutions, Inc. in 1999 to provide a registry backend through which multiple, globally diverse registrars could register domain names. The term “registry” refers to the entity responsible for managing allocation of domain names within a particular name space, such as a TLD. One example of a registry is the VeriSign, Inc. registry for the .com, .org, and .edu TLDs. The term “registrar” refers to any one of several entities with authority to add names to the registry for a name space. Entities that wish to register a domain name do so through a registrar. The term “registrant” refers to the entity registering the domain name. In some name spaces, the registry and registrar functions can be operated by the same entity, so as to combine the concepts and functions of the “registrar” and “registry.” The combined registry-registrar model is implemented in many ccTLDs and a few gTLDs. The overall registration system, including multiple registries, is overseen by the Internet Corporation for Assigned Names and Numbers (ICANN). ICANN is a non-profit corporation responsible for the IP address space allocation, protocol parameter assignment, domain name system management, and root server system management functions previously performed under U.S. Government contract by the Internet Assigned Numbers Authority (IANA) and other entities.
Domain names have become important assets for individuals, businesses, and organizations alike. At the same time, they are difficult to keep track of and can be lost in several ways. There are many examples of domain names being hi-jacked by hackers or cybersquatters with malicious intent. A disgruntled webmaster can walk away with a critical domain name. Domain names can be lost accidentally by a registrar. In addition, an owner simply forgetting to renew a subscription will often result in domain name loss.
Even though they are quite valuable, only approximately 10% of the registered domain names are actually in use; that is, resolving to active Web sites with more than token content. There are many people who would like to use a domain name that is registered by someone else but not in use. Additionally, there are individuals who own domain names but do not have immediate plans to use them and who would be willing to transfer them to another individual for appropriate compensation.
Registration of available names is currently done on a first-come, first-served basis. Even after an entity registers a domain name, if they allow the registration to lapse, someone else may register the name. If an entity wishes to register a domain name that is currently registered to someone else, that entity would manually have to check the domain name registry with great frequency to ensure they will be the first to request registration of the name when it becomes available. If a registrant mistakenly forgets to renew the registration and the name becomes available, the former registrant would have to attempt to re-register the domain name as quickly as possible, before some other entity requests registration of that name. Registrants have never had an efficient and reliable system to prevent inadvertent loss of a domain name registration. Neither have registrants nor other interested entities had a means for ensuring successful registration of a domain name once it becomes available.
What is needed is a system to provide an efficient, organized, and reliable method for tracking, acquiring, and protecting Internet identification resources such as domain names. The present invention fulfills this need.